Apenas como Irmãos
by Kath Klein
Summary: Short Fic sobre a chinesinha Mei Ling e seu amor não correspondido pelo primo Xiao Lang, que apenas a vê como uma querida e amada irmã e amiga


Apenas como irmãos

            Mei Ling descia as escadarias da mansão dos Li, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quintal. Ela já era uma linda jovem de 17 anos, tinha os cabelos curtinhos agora, na altura dos ombros para ser mais exato, tinha criado curvas e devido ao treinamento em artes marciais tinha o corpo muito bem definido e lindo, mas apesar de tudo isso sua curiosidade nunca havia mudado. Mei Ling foi em direção ao quintal e viu seu querido primo treinado, estava com os olhos vendados, tentando desviar dos vários obstáculos que estavam pendurados nas árvores balançando. 

            Mei Ling observou Xiao Lang lutando desesperadamente contra seus inimigos de madeira e várias imagens passaram pela sua cabeça, mas uma ficou sempre marcada na sua memória.

            Já haviam se passado cinco anos desde que ocorrera o incidente com a carta vácuo e dois desde que Xiao Lang e Sakura assumiram o namoro para a família de ambos e para eles mesmos. Mei Ling era agora apenas a boa e querida prima e amiga do seu grande amor. Ela não odiava Sakura, pelo contrário gostava cada vez mais da amiga japonesa, pois alem de ser uma ótima amiga fazia Xiao Lang muito feliz e isso para Mei Ling era mais que o suficiente. 

Porem foi numa das viajem que ela vez com o primo para que ele fosse visitar sua amada que jovem viu a cena que mais lhe doeu o coração. Ela tinha ido buscar algo no supermercado e quando chegou no apartamento entrou devagar, pois havia deixado Li dormindo, mas qual foi sua surpresa quando viu Sakura e Xiao Lang no maior amasso na sala dele. Mei Ling ainda ficou um tempo para ingerir aquela visão e com lágrimas silenciosas, saiu de fininho para a rua novamente. Chorou como nunca pensou que choraria novamente por Xiao Lang. No fundo ela sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-lo, mas pensou que seria mais compreensiva e aceitaria melhor aquela situação de amiga. No entanto ver os dois se beijando tão intensamente, trocando carícias foi demais para ela. Sim, por mais que ela negasse gostaria de estar sem dúvidas no lugar de Sakura.

'O que houve Mei Ling?' Xiao Lang parando o seu treinamento.

'O quê?!' Ela levou um leve susto.

'Está parada aí a um tempão, o que quer me falar?' Falou tirando a venda que cobria os seus olhos.

            Mei Ling pensou em como ele soube que ela estava ali se estava com os olhos vendados. 'Desculpe-me, não queria atrapalhar o seu treinamento. Eu tentei não fazer barulho, mas sou uma tonta mesmo.'

'Não diga isso. Eu é que fui treinado para perceber quando alguém se aproxima de mim, se esqueceu?'

'É mesmo, tinha me esquecido.' Ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

'Bem, o que quer falar comigo?' Disse aproximando-se da jovem.

            Mei Ling não poderia deixar de amá-lo, Li havia se tornado um rapaz lindo. Os anos de treinamento pesado tinham resultado em um corpo esculpido, apenas a cabeleira rebelde e o olhar penetrante permaneciam em Xiao Lang. As feições do rosto eram bem mais másculas e em pouco lembravam daquele menino tímido.

'Mei Ling, está me ouvindo?'

'Claro, me desculpe novamente, é que estou um pouco distraída.'

'Distraída você sempre foi.' Divertiu-se.

            Mei Ling fechou a cara e deu um pequeno empurrão em Li, que mal sentiu. 'Distraída é? Você vai ver só uma coisa, seu moleque atrevido. Vamos ver quem é distraído aqui.'

            Mei Ling já estava posicionada para a luta, Li sorriu e também se posicionou. Os dois lutaram por quase meia hora. É claro que Li não lutava para valer, não que Mei Ling fosse fraca, na verdade ela era muito forte e tinha uma técnica perfeita, porem há uma sutil diferença de forças entre os dois sexos. 

'Você não está lutando pra valer. Isso não vale.'

'Claro que estou.'

'Está nada. Já o vi lutando melhor.'

'Não seja boba, Mei Ling.'

'É?'

            Nesta hora Mei Ling parou de atacar Li, esperando que ele a atacasse e como havia previsto, ele nada fez, só estava se defendendo. Torceu o nariz contrariada.

'Não quero mais treinar com você, prefiro treinar com o Quing San. Ele pelo menos não pensa que eu sou uma menininha boba e luta comigo de verdade.'

            Li observou ela se afastando, pensou que o seu gênio difícil não havia mudado em nada mesmo, apesar de todas as mudanças físicas. Observou ela jogar os cabelos para o lado com estrema graciosidade e reparou como sua priminha estava uma linda jovem, seria fácil se apaixonar por ela.

'Você por acaso se esqueceu que tem reunião com sua família?' Falou virando-se para trás com um sorriso maroto. 'Sabe muito bem que a tia Yelan odeia quando você chega atrasado.'

O rapaz bateu com a palma da mão na testa. 'É verdade! Esqueci completamente. Droga!'

Xiao Lang saiu correndo, porem quando cruzou com a prima parou. 'E você, não vai?'

'Acho que não... Não agüento mais estas reuniões familiares onde só se fala de magia e magia e magia e...'

Li a interrompeu colocando as mãos nos ombros da menina. 'Se você não for, quem não vai agüentar esta reunião vai ser eu.'

            Mei Ling sorriu, adorou em ter ouvido aquilo. Abriu um sorriso matreiro. 'Então eu vou, mas só por você.'

            Li beijou o rosto da prima em agradecimento e saiu correndo para o interior da casa, sem antes pedir para que ela não se atrase. Mei Ling ainda ficou um tempo observando o rapaz se afastar enquanto delicadamente passava a mão na bochecha onde Li havia lhe dado tão gostoso beijo. Pena que era um beijo de irmãos.

*~*~*

            Às sete horas, a maioria dos membros da família Li já estavam reunidos no salão principal da mansão. A Sra. Yelan era uma ótima anfitriã e recebia muito bem os membros junto com as suas filhas. Todas trajavam tradicionais quimonos chineses e os homens, as vestes sagradas de luta. Li estava num canto deste imenso salão conversando com alguns primos, falavam é claro de lutas, golpes, magias e etc. Mas Xiao Lang estava longe, pensava em sua amada Sakura e o que ela estaria fazendo agora, coisas de apaixonados. 

'Onde está a Mei Ling? Eu ainda não a vi.' Indagou um dos primos.

O rapaz voltou a sua realidade ao ouvir o nome da prima. 'Já deve estar chegando. Ela me prometeu que viria.'

Xiao Lang não percebeu o olhar furioso que seu primo Quing San lançou-lhe. 'E quando ela lhe disse isso?'

'Quando estávamos treinando hoje a tarde.' Respondeu indiferente.

'Mas hoje não é dia de treinamento.'

'E daí?'

Quing San encarou o primo e tomando coragem falou o queria a anos. 'Porque você não deixa a Mei Ling em paz?'

'É verdade Xiao Lang, porque não a deixa em paz. Todo mundo sabe que ela sempre foi louca por você, porque não deixa que ela encontre outra pessoa.' Concordou outro primo que estava no mesmo grupo.

'Peraí, eu não fico atrás da Mei Ling', defendeu-se Xiao Lang. 'Nós somos amigos, fomos criados praticamente juntos. Eu e ela somos como irmãos.'

'Só você é que vê ela como uma irmã.' Alfinetou outro primo.

'Mei Ling está cada dia mais linda, e daqui a pouco já estará no tempo de se comprometer com algum rapaz. Se não se afastar dela, ela nunca irá se interessar por outra pessoa. É isso que você quer, Xiao Lang?' Perguntou o terceiro primo encarando Xiao Lang nos olhos.

'Não sei porque esta conversa agora, eu tenho namorada e a ama muito. Quanto a Mei Ling, confesso que também a amo assim como amo minhas irmãs, e desejo que ela seja muito feliz como eu sou.' Dito isso saiu de perto dos primos e foi até a varando de um dos inúmeros cômodos que havia na casa, não gostava mesmo daquelas reuniões e aproveitou a deixa para fazer o que queria, sair dali. 

Observando a lua pensou em sua vida, em Sakura e mesmo que não quisesse pensou em Mei Ling. Sim, Mei Ling era a única da sua família que o apoiou na decisão de assumir um compromisso com Sakura. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado incondicionalmente, sempre o incentivava a tudo. A declarar-se para Sakura, a seguir com seu treinamento, a prestar vestibular para a faculdade de Tóquio e morar definitivamente no Japão, sempre Mei Ling estava ao seu lado. 

            Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por delicados passos que vinham em sua direção. Ele virou-se e viu a esbelta figura da prima num belíssimo quimono tradicional. Ela estava linda com o quimono vermelho bordado com fios dourados.

'Senti a sua falta e lhe procurei pela casa inteira.'

'Você demorou a chegar. Eu não agüentava mais o papo do Quing San, Yu Ban e Guang Xue.'

Mei Ling enlaçou seu braço ao de Li. 'Mas eu já estou aqui.'

Ela encostou a cabeça no braço do primo com carinho já que ele era muito mais alto e não alcançaria seu ombro.

'Obrigado por ter vindo.' Agradeceu Xiao Lang.

'Em que estava pensando?'

'Em você.'

            A jovem ruborizou-se, mas abriu um doce sorriso. 'Em mim? E o que pensava sobre mim? Já sei! Que eu não estava aqui para encher o seu saco.'

Li virando-se para a menina e pegou o delicado rosto entre suas mãos. 'Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado me apoiando. Vou sentir muito a sua falta quando estiver no Japão.'

A menina emocionou-se com aquele contato tão próximo ao seu ser amado. 'Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, meu querido Xiao Lang. E você sempre estará comigo. Se não for assim, como estamos agora, você estará aqui dentro comigo'. Ela falou apontando para seu peito na altura do coração.

            Li sorriu com ternura para ela, estava feliz por tê-la com amiga e confidente. Quantas vezes Mei Ling já havia o visto chorar, e chorava com ele, por ele. Sim, ela era a única pessoa que o viu chorar, nem mesmo Sakura o vira.  

Ela abriu um sorriso maroto. 'Vamos? Os convidados esperam ver a maravilhosa Mei Ling!'

            Xiao Lang sorriu, pensando que ela não mudaria mesmo e de braço dado à prima foram para o salão.

*~*~*

            Haviam se passado quase uma semana, Mei Ling estava em treinamento intenso com Wei. Li estava há esta hora recebendo o resultado do concurso admissional da faculdade de Tomoeda. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa e ansiosa pelo primo, havia rezado e feito mil promessas para que ele passasse pelo difícil exame.

'Concentre-se senhorita Li.' Alertou Wei.

'Que horas são? Xiao Lang já deveria estar de volta.'

'Não deveria estar preocupada com ele, Xiao Lang é bem grandinho e pode se cuidar sozinho.' Resmungou Quing San visivelmente enciumado.

            Mei Ling deu um careta para o primo e voltou a treinar. Levou quase uma surra, tamanho era a sua desconcentração. Mas quando Mei Ling avistou Xiao Lang de longe esqueceu de tudo e foi correndo ao encontro dele. Parou ofegante a frente do rapaz mal contendo a curiosidade. 'E aí?'

            Xiao Lang fez um ar de mistério que quase enlouqueceu a prima.

 'Anda Xiao Lang, como foi? Você passou, não passou?' Gritou impaciente.

'E você tinha alguma dúvida que eu não passaria naquela provinha.' Respondeu com o seu habitual ar de superioridade.

            Mei Ling saltou em cima de Xiao Lang o abraçando. Li não sentia mais os abraços dela tão sufocantes como quando eram pequenos. Ele a rodopiou com carinho depois a colocou no chão e a observou dando pulinhos de felicidade.

'Você precisa falar rápido com a Sakura, ela vai estourar de felicidade.'

'Tenho certeza que sim.' E pensou que Sakura reagiria da mesma forma que Mei Ling.

*~*~*

            Xiao Lang já estava com tudo pronto para embarcar para Tóquio na semana que vem. Sakura e ele eram pura felicidade. Mei Ling também estava muito feliz pelos dois, ela torcia para que tudo desse certo, mas no fundo estava triste por perder a companhia do primo.

Mei Ling estava no jardim da sua casa costurando uma bonita roupa tradicional para Li, quando Quing San se aproximou dela.

'Boa Tarde Mei Ling.' Cumprimentou vermelho.

            A jovem levantou o rosto e abriu um sorriso encantador para o rapaz. 'Boa tarde, Quing San.'

'Está costurando uma roupa para o seu pai?' Perguntou observando que a menina costurava com carinho.

'Não é o traje do Xiao Lang, ele o rasgou no torneio de artes marciais.'

            O rapaz abaixou-se até ela, tocando um dos joelhos no chão. Pegou as mãozinhas da amada impedindo que ela continuasse com a tarefa. 'Porque faz isso, Mei Ling. Xiao Lang não a ama, ama outra garota e porque você continua sendo sempre submissa a ele desta maneira?'

            Ela arregalou os olhos e o fitou depois enfurecida. 'Mas quem lhe disse que eu sou submissa a ele, pois saiba que ele não me pede nada eu é que gosto de cuidar das coisas dele, sempre foi assim.'

'Você só o vê na sua frente e ele ta pouco se importando com você. Ele está namorando aquela japonesa e quando for para lá nem vai lembrar que você existe.'

            As palavras de Quing San feriram em cheio o peito da jovem. Lágrimas formaram em seus olhos, mas ela tentava evitar a todo custo que saíssem deles. Não choraria na frente do primo. 'Para com isso, Quing San. Você está com inveja do Xiao Lang.'

            O rapaz ainda tinha as mãos da prima entre as suas, olhou para ela com carinho e de forma serena. 'Eu não tenho inveja do Xiao Lang, eu tenho é ciúmes dele com você.'

Mei Ling arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o que ele falou. Fitou o rosto do belo jovem na sua frente, sem entender a real sentido das suas palavras.

'Não é possível que não tenha percebido o quanto eu gosto de você Mei Ling.' Declarou-se.

            Mei Ling sentiu-se desnorteada, deixando um triste rapaz na varanda. Correu para dentro de casa e trancou-se no quarto. Não era possível que Quing San gostasse dela. Ela sempre o vira apenas como mais um dos seus primos e colegas de treinamento. Mesmo que achasse Quing San um belo rapaz e muito bom, ela não conseguiria tirar Xiao Lang da sua cabeça. Mei Ling chorou a tarde inteira na sua cama.

*~*~*

            Na próxima sexta-feira seria o baile de formatura do terceiro ano médio da escola de Mei Ling e Li. Mei Ling era uma das organizadoras da festa, na verdade todos eventos sociais, ela era sempre a cabeça da comissão organizadora. Era ela a presidente da classe e representante dos alunos. Com certeza Mei Ling era a garota mais popular do colégio. Inúmeros alunos já quiseram namorá-la, mas como Quing San pensava, ela só tinha olhos para Xiao Lang. E mesmo que ela admitisse para si mesma que ele amava Sakura, ela sempre teve a esperança de um dia ele se interessar por ela, foi por isso que ela cortou seus longos cabelos, para chamar a atenção dele. Quem sabe ele gostasse de meninas de cabelos curtos?

            Tudo já estava pronto: Decoração pronta, banda contratada, luzes no esquema, lista dos convidados confirmada, comes e bebes no local. Mei Ling observava atentamente o salão já enfeitado com suas colegas.

'Está tudo pronto meninas, agora vamos para nossas casas se arrumar.' Falou Mei Ling orgulhosa.

'Bem, eu vou mesmo. Preciso ficar linda para o meu gato.' Comentou uma das amigas da chinesa.

'Eu fui convidada pelo Feng Dan, e quem sabe a gente se acerta?' Fei Lan falou piscando para as amigas

            As meninas deram uns gritinhos de excitação.

'E você, Mei Ling, com quem resolveu ir? Já que foi a primeira opção de todos os meninos do colégio.'

            Mei Ling não havia aceitado nenhum convite, pois no fundo sonhava com que Xiao Lang a convidasse para o baile. Mas como era próprio da personalidade dele, nem havia se interessado pela festa. A menina respondeu apenas com um sorriso forçado.

*~*~*

            Mei Ling estava pronta para o baile, iria sozinha como havia resolvido ao tomar banho. Estava caminhando em direção ao ginásio da escola, quando seu coração começou a doer. Lembrava das rudes palavras de Quing San. E pensou que ele estava certo, Xiao Lang nunca se importou com ela e assim que ele fosse para o Japão finalmente esqueceria que ela existia. As lágrimas brotavam nos olhos de rubis incontroláveis. Ela pensava que não podia chorar para não estragar a maquiagem, mas era em vão, as lágrimas eram teimosas e saiam de seus olhos sem permissão. A jovem se encostou a uma árvore e desabou.

Foi quando ela ouviu a doce voz do amor. 'Não chore.'

            Mei Ling virou-se e viu Xiao Lang estendendo um lenço para ele. Li estava trajado com um belíssimo smoking. A menina pegou o lenço e agradeceu. 'O que faz aqui?'

'Acho que me atrasei, quando cheguei na sua casa, sua mãe me disse que já tinha saído. Desculpe-me.'

'Então você vai ao baile comigo?'

'Claro, com quem mais seria?'

Mei Ling abriu um lindo sorriso, não contendo a alegria. 'Eu pensei que você não fosse, não me falou nada.'

            Ele coçou um pouco a cabeça, embaraçado. 'Me desculpe eu deveria ter pedido para ir ao baile comigo, imaginei que não havia necessidade. Sakura tem razão, às vezes eu sou um grosso mesmo.'

'Que isso, você é o ser mais maravilhoso que existe.' Falou pulando em cima do primo e abraçando-o.

'Olha não quero lhe causar problemas, se já estiver comprometida com outra pessoa eu vou entender. Só não quero lhe ver chorando.'

'Eu nunca me comprometeria com outra pessoa. Vamos, o baile nos espera. Lembre-se que sou a organizadora.'

            Li estendeu o braço para Mei Ling que enlaçou o seu ao dele. Ela estava muito feliz.

            Os dois chegaram ao belíssimo salão decorado. Havia um palco onde uma banda tocava todos os tipos de músicas alegrando a enorme quantidade de jovens que dançavam na pista.

'Gostou?'

'Vocês capricharam.' Falou admirando o lugar.

'Oras Xiao Lang, o que esperava como eu sendo a organizadora do baile?'

            Li sorriu para prima. Mei Ling não tinha mudado em nada mesmo.

'Vamos dançar? Hoje eu quero me acabar, não vai valer a pena tanto esforço para depois não aproveitar.'

            Li relutou um pouco, não sabia dançar. Diferentes dos jovens da sua idade não freqüentava boates ou festas, sempre estivera treinando e aprimorando sua magia. Sakura de vez em quando o forçava a dançar com ela e ele para não contrariar sua amada dançava. Mesmo se achando um bobo, dançava apenas para ver o belo sorriso de Sakura. Com Mei Ling não foi diferente, ele se sentiu na obrigação de dançar com a prima, não queria de maneira alguma estragar aquela noite tão feliz dela.

            Dançaram inúmeras musicas, se confraternizaram uns com os outros. Pois sabiam que dali para frente os encontros seriam cada vez menos freqüentes entre a turma.  A hora do champanhe foi curtida por cada um, todos faziam questão de brindar com cada colega. O casal mais requisitado com certeza foi Mei Ling e Xiao Lang, pois ambos eram alvos de inúmeros flertes. 

            Lá pela uma da manhã, o celular de Li tocou, era Sakura que ligou para perguntar como estava a festa de formatura e se lamentar por não estar com ele. Li se afastou um pouco da festa para tentar manter um diálogo com a namorada, já que o barulho do ambiente era quase ensurdecedor.      Mei Ling observou Li se afastando.

'Está linda Mei Ling.' Ela ouviu a voz de Quing San por trás de si. 

            A menina virou-se e encontrou o belo rapaz de olhos verdes a fitando de forma doce. Ele estava lindo com smoking assim como todos os rapazes do baile. 'O que faz aqui? Que eu saiba você já está na faculdade.'

'Vim acompanhar uma amiga. Ela me pediu, já que não tinha sido convidada por ninguém.'

'Que bom, é muito difícil para uma garota vir ao baile de formatura sozinha.' (gente, estou começando a me apaixonar por este Quing San também)

'Vejo que Xiao Lang veio com você.'

'Sim.' Respondeu sorrindo mal contendo a felicidade.

'Gostaria muito que você fosse feliz Mei Ling, mesmo que não fosse comigo. Mas o que não suporto é vê-la se torturando.'

            Ela ficou em silêncio um tempo, apenas fitando Quing San com carinho. Ele se importava com ela, preocupava-se com ela. Alguma coisa começou a esquentar o seu coração fitando aqueles olhos verdes escuros. 'Obrigada por se importar comigo Quing San, mas não se preocupe, sou muito feliz, apesar de você não acreditar.'

            Quing San falaria mais alguma coisa quando sua amiga chegou perto do casal. Ela pediu para que ele dançasse uma música com ela, Mei Ling fez questão de dizer para ele que fosse, mesmo que no fundo não admitisse para si mesma que estava sentindo uma pequena pontinha se ciúmes da menina que se afastava com o rapaz de cabelos castanho escuro e olhos verdes. (Vai nesta Mei Ling, eu criei um Deus Grego para você!!!)

            Xiao Lang voltou com um sorriso nos lábios, Mei Ling teve a comprovação novamente que a amiga japonesa fazia-o muito feliz e se sentiu feliz pelos dois.  'Desculpe a demora é que... bem...você sabe...'

'Tudo bem Xiao Lang, venha vamos dançar.'

            Li foi arrastado pela prima para a pista e dançou mais não sei quantas músicas. Quando chegou a hora que Mei Ling tanto esperava: o final de festa, o momento em que apenas as músicas lentas são tocadas para os casais enamorados. Ela sabia muito bem que era apenas ela a enamorada, mas o que importava naquele momento era apenas sentir Li mais próximo dela. Sentir a respiração do homem que amava ao seu ouvido, sentir as mãos dele na sua cintura e ouvir as batidas do coração dele quando repousava sua cabeça no peito dele. E foi este monte de sensações tão intensas e reais que a vez entrar no paraíso, mesmo que entrasse sozinha.

*~*~*

            Já eram quase quatro da manhã quando Mei Ling já sentia o efeito das taças de champanhe e do cansaço das danças. Ela mesma pediu para que fossem embora.  O casal caminhava em silêncio pelas ruas quase desertas de Hong-Kong. Quando estavam atravessando a ponte que separa a casa de Mei Ling à de Xiao Lang, a menina pediu a Li que parassem.

'O que foi?' Ele perguntou sem entender.

'Semana que vem você irá embora para sempre de Hong-Kong.' Começou com a voz melancólica.

'Não, Mei Ling. Eu sempre voltarei para visitar a minha mãe, minhas irmãs e você. Alem do mais, você também irá me visitar no Japão, não vai?'

'Mas agora será diferente, você já assumiu um compromisso com Sakura e agora não será mais como antes.'

'Não diga isso, você sempre será minha prima querida.'

'Eu sei que o nosso compromisso terminou há muito tempo, desde que você percebeu que quem lhe completava era a Sakura, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca... eu nunca...' Ela mordia os lábios, nervosa, procurando as palavras certas e a coragem necessária para dizê-las '...eu nunca deixei de... de... Eu te amo, Xiao Lang!!!'

            Li se assustou com a declaração da menina. Ele sempre no fundo soube desse amor enorme que a prima sentia por ele e se sentia lisonjeado com ele, Mei Ling havia se tornada uma lindíssima jovem e muito cobiçada entre os rapazes, ele mesmo já ouviu inúmeros comentários sobre a jovem entre seus colegas e principalmente primos. Sentiu-se mal, não poderia fazer isso com a prima, ele sabia muito bem que amava Sakura e que ela era a mulher com quem ele se casaria, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia enciumado quando algum rapaz chegava perto de Mei Ling.

            Xiao Lang abraçou a menina que chorava como uma criança na sua frente. Não gostava de vê-la sofrer principalmente quando sofria por ele. 'Eu também te amo, Mei Ling. Mas a amo como uma irmã muito querida.'

'Eu sei que você ama a Sakura, mas eu quero te pedir uma última coisa e nunca mais lhe pedirei mais nada.' Falou com a cabeça contra no peito do rapaz.

'Como?'

            A menina levantou a cabeça e tocou os seus lábios trêmulos aos do rapaz, Li entendeu direitinho o que ela estava lhe pedindo e sem uma palavra ele a beijou de forma intensa, como a menina sempre havia sonhado e desejado. Mei Ling finalmente tinha tocado o céu.

*~*~*

            Na segunda-feira, Mei Ling foi a única que foi com Li e Wei até o aeroporto. A família do rapaz ainda não tinha engolido direito a sua ida definitiva para o Japão, ainda mais sendo o único homem da família, teria que por obrigação tocar os negócios do falecido pai quando completasse a maior idade.

'Bem é melhor irmos Wei.' Li pediu depois de ouvir a chamada para o seu vôo.

'A espero no Japão nas férias senhorita Mei Ling.' Wei falou pegando sua pequena mala.

Mei Ling abraçou forte o senhor. 'Pode deixar que eu ainda vou incomodar muito o senhor.'

'Assim espero.'

Wei sorriu para a menina e afastou-se deixando o casal sozinho. Os dois ficaram fitando-se carinhosamente.

'Espero que fique bem, Mei Ling. Qualquer problema não hesite em me ligar e eu virei no próximo vôo.'

Mei Ling abraçou o querido primo. 'Seja muito feliz, Xiao Lang. Prometa-me isso.'

'Pode ter certeza que eu serei. Mas espero que você também seja.'

            Ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. 'Se você é feliz, eu também sou querido Xiao Lang. Agora vá, senão poderá perder o vôo. Mande um beijo para a Sakura e outro para a Tomoyo.' Disse afastando-se do rapaz.

_I used to think   
I had the answers to everything..._

**  
**            Li sorriu, deu um beijo na bochecha da prima e deu alguns passos para trás ainda a observando. Antes de se virar definitivamente deu um tímido aceno com a mão.

_But now I know   
That Life doesn´t always   
Go my way, yeah..._

Mei Ling acompanhou seu amado se dirigindo até a plataforma de embarque. Acompanhou-o com os olhos até sumir no meio da multidão. Então correu até a varanda a fim de ver o avião decolar.

_Feels like I´m caught in the middle   
That´s when I realize...   
  
_

Lágrimas teimaram em rolar pelo seu belo rosto enquanto o avião se afastava cada vez mais levando seu amor para o Japão.

_I´m__ not a girl_

_not yet a womam   
All I need is time   
A moment that is mine   
While I´m in between   
I´m not a girl_

'Ele já foi?' Quing San perguntou parando ao lado da jovem observando a pista de pouso e decolagem.

Mei Ling apenas virou-se para o rapaz e com lágrimas nos olhos confirmou com a cabeça que sim. Quing San estendeu um lenço para ela. 'Tome, não gosto de lhe ver chorando.'

            Mei Ling pegou delicadamente o lenço e secou suas lágrimas. 'Obrigada.'

'Vamos. Eu a levo para casa. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer aqui.'

            Mei Ling apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o primo até o estacionamento do aeroporto e entraram no carro do rapaz.

_There is no need to protect me   
Its time that I   
Learn to face up to this on my own   
  
_

O trajeto foi silencioso, Quing San sabia que Mei Ling estava sofrendo e que  o melhor seria que ela desabafasse, mas também não queria forçar isso, talvez ela não confiasse nele para falar de seus sentimentos.

_I´ve__ seen so much more than you know now   
So tell me to shut my eyes_

**  
**'Sabe Quing San, hoje eu virei uma página da minha vida. Hoje morreu a última esperança que eu tinha em relação a Xiao Lang...' Mei Ling começou desabafar

_I´m__ not a girl_

_Not yet a woman****_

'Hoje começo a escrever um novo capítulo e espero que ele tenha um final mais feliz para mim...' Continuou olhando para frente.

_All I need is time   
A moment that is mine   
While I´m in between   
I´m not a girl_

Ela virou-se para o rapaz fitando o rosto dele. 'Você não se importa se almoçarmos fora? É que quando eu chegar em casa, todo mundo vai vir em cima de mim perguntando como foi a despedida com o Xiao Lang e eu não queria falar disso agora, mais tarde sim, mas agora eu não estou com cabeça para ouvir as reclamações das irmãs dele.'

Quing San sorriu para a menina. 'Claro, e onde a senhorita gostaria de almoçar?'

'Eu confio em você, sei que você decidirá o melhor para nós.'

_But if you look at me closely   
You will see it in my eyes_

_This girl will always find   
Her way_

            Quing San mal acreditou nas palavras Mei Ling. Sorriu por pura felicidade. Talvez Mei Ling não fosse amá-lo da mesma maneira que ama Xiao Lang, mas ele faria com que ela o amasse com a mesma intensidade.

            Era realmente o começo de um novo capítulo na vida de Mei Ling e com certeza este terminaria em lágrimas, mas lágrimas de felicidade. (também, fala sério, este Quing San é tudo de bom também!!!)

_I´m__ not a girl (I´m not a girl don´t tell me what to believe)   
Not Yet a woman (I´m just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)   
All I need is time (All I need)   
A moment that is mine (That is mine)   
While I´m in between_

_  
I´m not a girl   
Not yet a woman   
All I need is time   
A moment that is mine   
While I´m in between   
I´m not a girl... __Not__ yet a woman_

***FIM***

**N/A****: **Espero que tenham gostado deste fanfic, eu particularmente adorei, pois eu gosto muito da Mei Ling e acho que em muitos fanfics ela é colocada sempre como aquela menina que levou um fora do garoto que gosta (é isso mesmo, tire aquela visão romântica de SCC e você vai ver que o Li deu um bom chute no traseiro dela), mas que no final acabou aceitando numa boa ser trocada por uma amiga. Deu-me vontade de escrever um fanfic que falasse dos sentimentos dela. 

Desculpe-me aqueles que não gostam da princesinha do pop Britney Spiers, mas esta música caiu como uma luva para este fic!

Quero mandar um super beijo para Andrea Meiouh pois foi ela que meu deu esta lista completa de nomes chineses. Se dependesse de mim, vocês teriam um Zezinho em Hong-Kong.

Quero agradecer tb a Pinky que pediu para por este fic no ff.net. _Vc__ tem razão menina, há poucos fics da chinesinha! Espero que tenha gostado!_

Beijos a todos que acompanham os meus fics! E por favor deixem reviews!!!!

Kath Klein

_22/06/2003_


End file.
